Aloysius O'Hare
Aloysius O'Hare (simply known as O'Hare) is the main antagonist of Illumination's 3rd feature film The Lorax. He is the greedy and manipulative mayor of Thneedville, the founder of O'Hare Air, Morty and McGurk's boss, and Ted Wiggins' arch-nemesis. He was voiced by Rob Riggle, who later voiced another animated character, Bela in Hotel Transylvania 2, and also played Mr. Walters in 21 Jump Street, Carl in Middle School: The Worst Years of My Life, Travis and Captain Lippencott in and Dumb and Dumber To. Biography Beginnings As a teenager, O'Hare got his money-making idea when he saw one of the billboard workers coughing on smog while wondering who will make "the next best thing" after the thneed factory had to shut down for good. In The Lorax Years later, O'Hare made a fortune selling oxygen tanks for a machine that he designed to keep the otherwise smoggy air fresh for Thneedville residents, but in order to sell what people used to get for free, O'Hare's air company went to great lengths to keep the locals from leaving town to prevent them from discovering an alternative (planting trees) to his bottled air. Because of this, Ted made an enemy out of the so-called "elected hero". When Ted spoke for the trees (as though a part of the Lorax was within him) by tearing down the walls of the town to reveal the truth and showing the last tree seed as a start of many much-needed changes for the all-artificial town of Thneedville, O'Hare tried in vain to get the citizens on his own side, revealing his true nature in the process by threatening to fire his delivery man named Cy, if he doesn't get the people on his side sings that the seed should shrivel up and die. Everyone stops O'Hare by having him blasted off in a jet helmet by Morty and McGurk (who are no longer antagonistic and had redeemed). It may be suspected that he did not have the jet helmet's control, O'Hare eventually crashed with the jet helmet, possibly getting killed or severely injured with the impact. Personality O'Hare is a greedy, cunning, obnoxious, argumentative and egotistical businessman who typically hates trees, because (according to him) they are a threat to his air business. He is also shown to have the demeanor of an obstreperous mob member, and he also talks about his business like he was running a monopoly (granted he is, but anyone gets the point). He is also extremely disrespectful and abusive towards his bodyguards and others. One of his most outrageous and contemptible plans is when he supposedly destroys plants, trees and seeds. Appearance O'Hare has shoulder length black hair and is rather short himself, although he is idolized by the citizens. He also has thick black eyebrows. He also has green eyes. He wears a silver suit, a sky blue shirt, a gray tie, and black shoes. Gallery Trivia * His last name might be a reference to one of the storyboard artists of the film, Mark O'Hare. O'Hare also happens to be the last name of another Illumination Pictures character, Fredrick O'Hare from Hop. * His appearance is very similar to Edna Mode from the 2004 Disney/Pixar film The Incredibles. * He is the only Dr. Seuss villain to use profanity. Category:Characters Category:The Lorax charaters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Business man Category:Villains Category:Liars Category:Mayors Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Criminals Category:Rivals Category:Nemesis Category:Theives Category:Dr. Seuss characters Category:Illumination Entertainment characters Category:Antagonist